The Christmas Gift
by AmericanGecko
Summary: When Kim and Ron take part in a customary Christmas tradition, they get a chance to make a bigger difference.  And it leads to something special.  My entry for whitem's First Ever "Snow Daze Holiday Story Contest". COMPLETE


A/N

This is my entry for whitem's First Annual "Snow Daze Holiday Story Contest". It's just a little holiday story I've been cooking up, and this contest offered the perfect opportunity for it to see the light.

Sorry, no summary, or I might give away the ending. :)

By the way, this is in no way connected to the **Changes** universe.

And here is the necessary stuff:

Kim Possible and all related characters are (c) Disney, Bob Schooley, and Mark McCorkle.

Original Characters are my creations, and I would appreciate if you ask before you use them. Thank you.

* * *

Kim nervously checked the strip. She knew the chances were slim, and that even if it came up what she wanted, she'd still need to check with her doctor to be sure. After all, it wouldn't be the first time she'd gotten a false positive. As a matter of fact, she'd had so many that Dr. Ryan had even had her undergo a few tests to make sure everything was working correctly.

It had been five years now that she had been Mrs. Stoppable, wife of somewhat well-known chef Ron Stoppable. Not that she needed Ron's status to provide her with notoriety—she did after all have all the world-saving she had done in her younger years. However, about a year after they got married both she and Ron decided to hang up the mission gear. Part of that had to do with the fact that their careers had started and were taking up so much time that the missions had started cutting into their personal time. After all, it wasn't like it had been in high school and college, where they could just jet off and then make up the work later. Now the amount of attention they paid to their work determined the amount of money they got to live on. And with paying for a new house and other essentials for starting their life together, things were a little tight if they didn't pick up all the hours they could. It wasn't that they were struggling; far from it actually. Ron's restaurant had actually become practically an overnight sensation, and her own new career of teaching at their old alma mater of Middleton High had settled down pretty easily. Compared to most young couples their age, they were actually fairly well-off.

The other reason was that they had decided they wanted to start building their own family, and both had agreed that it wouldn't be a good thing if she went on a mission while unknowingly pregnant, even if it were only for a few weeks. Some people, particularly her parents, had worried about her ability to adjust to the life of a normal person who didn't jet around the world all the time, but Kim had settled into it quite nicely, finding her time surprisingly filled by her work as a History teacher at Middleton and as the faculty supervisor for the cheer squad. The team still pretty much operated without a coach, but Kim filled in when adult supervision was needed for competitions and travel to games.

However, despite all that, what Kim and Ron really wanted was to have children of their own. They had been trying for close to four years now, and still they hadn't managed to conceive. They'd tried everything: ovulation monitoring, medical treatments, fertility clinics…heck, they'd even gone through a study one of her mother's colleagues had been doing on a new fertility drug, all to no avail. No matter what they tried, for some reason things just weren't connecting like they should. All throughout all of it, Ron kept smiling, but Kim could tell it was killing him that he couldn't give her the thing she wanted most. And as much as she could tell it was hurting him, it was hurting her even more that she couldn't give him a child. She had even started to think that maybe she had finally found something she couldn't do, and it was agony to know it might be that she couldn't have children with Ron.

As she waited for this latest pregnancy test to give its reading, she glanced out the bathroom window at the fresh December snow. Christmas was less than three weeks away, and Middleton was starting to look the part. She smiled as she noted their neighbors the Normans putting up their decorations, even if the sight made her just a little sad. Kevin and Jenna were actually the same age she and Ron were, and Jenna was already showing where she was carrying their second child. And their daughter Alicia was the cutest kid in the world at just over three years old. Lately, Jenna had been good-naturedly complaining that the little girl wanted the one little girl's toy that was impossible to find that year, some doll with the latest "life-like" technology. Kim had to smile at the idea that she knew one of the developers of that toy, her husband's best friend Felix Renton. And she wondered to herself what it would be like to hunt for that elusive "super toy of the year".

Glancing down, she smiled as she saw a blue plus sign coming into view. She didn't like getting her hopes up, but every time one of these things showed that she could be, Kim couldn't shake the glow that this might actually be the one that told the truth. Her smile grew when she heard the familiar voice behind her. Evidently her husband had returned from his Christmas shopping

"So what's the verdict, KP?"

Despite the fact that she was now Kim Stoppable, she still loved it when Ron called her that. He had actually attempted to stop using her long-standing nickname when they first got married, but they didn't even make it out of the honeymoon before she felt awkward about it and told him she didn't want him to stop. As far as she was concerned she would always be "Ron's KP", as her BFF Monique liked to put it.

"Another positive," she said with a smile. "But you and I both know how many of those we've had."

Ron grinned that goofy grin that still sent warm tingling up and down her spine as he pulled her close. "Yeah, I know, but I've got a good feeling about this one. And when that kid gets here, you're gonna show everyone what being a badical mother is all about."

She laughed a bit. "Well first I've got to schedule an appointment with Dr. Ryan to make sure this one's for real. By the way, Sandra from the Middleton Children's Home called to confirm we're still on for playing Santa and Mrs. Clause for the kids again this year. She also said the party's gonna be on the fifteenth like it was last year."

Because they hadn't yet been able to have kids of their own, Kim and Ron had started celebrating the holiday the past two years by playing the Clauses for the orphans—even Rufus got into the act by dressing up as an elf. Kim hadn't been exactly thrilled with the idea the first time, but one look at the faces of those children as the three of them handed out the presents dressed as the North Pole residents (with a little help from Ron's old Movie Make-up Magic Kit to complete the look), and she'd been hooked. It had quickly turned into one of their favorite holiday traditions, and they looked forward to it each year. It probably helped that most of the kids looked up to Team Possible from their world hero days, but even those that didn't got the biggest smiles on their faces as Kim, Ron, and Rufus provided a Christmas the children wouldn't otherwise have.

Ron smiled and pulled her into slow, loving kiss. "Can't wait till we get to do this for our own kids."

Kim nuzzled against his neck. "First things first, Ron."

**+++  
****~~ KP ~~  
+++**

Kim sat nervously in the exam room a week later, waiting for Dr. Ryan to enter. So many times she'd been in here, and so many times she'd left in disappointment. And despite the fact that she knew she might be setting herself up for more heartache, she couldn't help but let her hopes rise the longer she sat there. Finally after what seemed like ages, Dr. Ryan came in, her smile as warm as ever.

"Hi, Kimberly. I understand you've come in for another double-check."

Kim smiled. "That's right, Dr. Ryan. Got another positive on the home test, and I also took a couple other different brands like you suggested to be sure. All of them came back positive."

The doctor smiled. "Well, we'll hope for the best. To be honest, I can't think of two people who would make better parents than you and Ron."

**+++  
~~ KP ~~  
+++**

Ron was sitting there waiting when Kim came in a few days later from the follow-up visit to get the results of the tests, Rufus sitting on his shoulder with a smile and looking like a parrot on a pirate's shoulder.

"Well?" her husband said hopefully rising up from his seat.

But Kim sadly shook her head. "Another false positive. And I was so sure this time was right. I know this might sound crazy, but I was actually starting to feel like I might actually be pregnant this time."

Ron could sense the hurt and disappointment in his wife's voice, and he did exactly what he knew she needed and wrapped her in a warm and loving hug. "So then we keep trying. I know it's gonna happen, KP."

Kim pulled him closer. "But Ron, what if it doesn't? What if all those years of fighting bad guys made it where I can't? I mean, I can't count the number of times I got hit in the stomach over the years. And the two of us have been hit with more rays and weird tech than most science labs. You have to admit it's possible it might never happen."

Ron smiled. "Then we'll still have each other. No matter what, I'm with you, KP."

She took a deep breath. "Thanks, Ronnie."

Her husband nodded. "No problem. So, you want to get ready now or later? We have to be at the Children's Home in about two hours."

Another deep breath. "Might as well get ready now." _After all, it'll get my mind off of this whole sitch._

**+++  
~~ KP ~~  
+++**

A short while later, Santa and Mrs. Clause and their helper elf climbed out of the Sloth carrying a couple sacks filled with toys. Ron knocked on the front door, and they were surprised to meet a man they had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" he said with a smile that seemed strangely inviting.

Kim smiled through her Mrs. Clause make-up. "Sandra said you were having the party tonight, and we came to bring a few presents for the children."

The old man smiled. "Ah, yes. Kim and Ron Stoppable. Come in, come in. Sandra got sick earlier, so I'm filling in for her. I'm new to working here, so that's probably why we've never met. Name's Clarence."

Kim and Ron smiled and shook the man's hand, which was oddly warm and comforting, much like the vibe both Kim and Ron were getting off of the man. He led them inside, where they also met up with Jerry and Kate, a pair of students at Middleton College who often volunteered at the Children's Home during their free time. Both seemed to know Clarence well, and Kim and Ron brushed off the odd feeling as nothing.

"Children," he called as he led them to the main room, "we have some very special visitors here from the North Pole."

All the children came in, and most of them had bright smiles on their faces. One however was sitting off by herself, a brown-haired eight-year-old girl who looked like she was feeling the exact opposite of the joy of Christmas. While the rest of the kids were smiling and laughing as they took part in the festivities of the evening, this particular girl kept staring out the window as if expecting someone she knew would never come. And while the others all seemed eager to get the presents that had been brought for them, she remained on the window sill, staring out at the falling snow. Concerned, Kim pulled Clarence off to the side and asked what was wrong.

Clarence smiled sadly. "I'm afraid Melissa doesn't really get much into the holiday spirit. According to what Sandra told me, she actually came here two years ago after her parents were killed by a drunk driver. Supposedly they were out Christmas shopping for some toy Melissa really wanted, and she blames herself for them dying. But more than that, she blames Christmas for it. She was sick last year and in the hospital, and Sandra said that when she came back here she was even sadder than before she went in. It's like she forgot how to smile."

Kim sighed and looked at the girl sadly. "Now that I think about it, I think I heard about that on the news. Any idea what her parents were looking for?"

Clarence scratched his head. "Some stuffed animal with a weird name. I think it was one of those Cuddlebuddie things. Not really sure which one."

Kim felt a tear in her eye and wiped it away. "I think I know how she feels. I remember when I was about six or seven I absolutely had to have one in particular. It wasn't really that rare, but I had to have it. Then it got destroyed in the Lorwardian invasion, and it tore me up even though I was almost eighteen. Ron actually surprised me with a replacement that Christmas, the Superstar edition to boot, and I think I fell in love with him all over again."

Clarence nodded. "Sounds like a special gift. Which one was it?"

Kim smiled. "Pandaroo. They only made twelve of the Superstar edition, but Ron found one somehow. I've kept him pretty much in mint condition ever since."

Clarence got a mysterious smile. "You know, Melissa's actually a pretty big fan of you. I'll bet if you go talk to her, it might cheer her up a bit."

Kim nodded. "You know, I think I will."

As she approached the window sill where Melissa was sitting, she could tell the girl probably spent a lot of time sitting in that same spot.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?"

"No," the girl said solemnly. "Not like this place belongs to me."

Kim smiled. "What's your name?"

"Melissa," the girl replied with a trace of smile that disappeared just as quickly.

"Melissa, huh? You know, me and my husband Santa have a couple presents in the bag for a girl named Melissa. Maybe they belong to you."

Melissa frowned and looked directly at her. "You don't have to pretend for me. I know who you are, and I know Santa's not real."

"Why do you say that?" Kim asked with a sympathetic smile.

The girl sighed. "Because they say he can bring anything you want, and he didn't bring my parents back last year."

Kim was at a loss as to how to counter that, so she simply nodded. "That would be a good reason, I guess. How did they die?"

Melissa's voice sounded hollow and empty. "Drunk driver two years ago. They were out Christmas shopping for me when they were the other driver ran a red light and smashed into them. Doctor told me they made it to the hospital."

Kim smiled. "So what were they looking for?"

A few tears escaped Melissa's eyes. "I wanted a Pandaroo, and they found out a store had one left, so they went to get it. Never made it there."

Kim's eyes went wide. "Did you say Pandaroo?"

Melissa nodded. "Yeah. And I doubt Ron has one in that bag since they don't make them anymore."

Suddenly Kim got an idea. "You know, Melissa, I'm going to go check on that."

The girl didn't respond, merely turned listlessly back towards the window. Kim on the other hand, quickly headed over towards where Ron was still handing out presents and explained her idea. Surprisingly, Ron grinned wider than he ever had.

"I knew there was a reason I married you, KP," he replied, his eyes saying more than anything what he thought of the plan.

Kim nodded. "And you're sure you don't mind?"

Ron merely grinned and kissed her cheek. Feeling completely confident, Kim quickly headed home. She returned a short while later, a very special package under her arm. While most of the children were distracted, she discreetly slipped the package into the sack as Ron and Rufus continued handing out presents. Finally, there were only Melissa's gifts left.

"Ron, let me do this one," Kim said with a smile.

Her husband nodded, and Kim hauled the sack over to the window where Melissa still sat.

"Hey, Melissa, we've still got your presents here."

The girl turned towards her, and though she didn't smile, she did at least nod. The first two gifts failed to get much reaction out of her. However, when she peeled the corner wrapping off of third one and saw the brown ear, white arm, and black body of the thing inside, her eyes went wide. And they got wider still when Melissa noticed the gold star stitched on the front of the plush.

"Pandaroo? Superstar Edition?" she squeaked as she hugged the stuffed animal tight. "But how?"

Then she noticed the note tied around his arm.

_Melissa,  
__We wish we could bring back your parents, but unfortunately there are some things even Santa can't do.  
__However, we had the elves make this up special for you. We hope it helps, and that you smile when you get it.  
__Santa and Mrs. Clause_

_PS: Would have sent it last year, but a villain stole a lot of my toys and Team Possible had to help me get them back._

All at once the girl threw her arms around Kim and squeezed tightly. Kim smiled and returned the hug. The minute that one was done, Melissa ran over and hugged Ron just as tight, slightly surprising him and causing him to nearly fall out of his chair. The little girl also kissed Rufus right on top of his head, causing the mole rat to blush so much it was actually very visible on his pink skin. Then she ran off to show the other children what she'd gotten, the smile on her face easily putting Ron's goofiest grin to shame.

After watching her leave the room in excitement, Ron came over to where Kim was still sitting. "Sure you're not gonna miss him?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I think she'll get more out of him. With me, he sat in a dust box, but with her, he'll get to be loved and be able to provide comfort."

At that moment, Clarence came over. "That was a great thing you did, Kim. And I think you made more of a difference tonight than you ever made before."

He extended his hand, and Kim shook it. Again, she got the strangest feeling of warmth and inviting from the old man's hand, as if she were touching something that was good personified. As they packed up their stuff to leave, neither she nor Ron nor Rufus could stop smiling. After he helped them load up the Sloth, Clarence smiled and shook both their hands.

"Thanks again for what you did in there. Oh, and congratulations on the baby."

It took a minute for it to register in their minds what he'd said, but by the time it did he'd already shuffled back into the building. Smiling at each other and shrugging, they climbed in the Sloth and headed home. And when they went to sleep, the smiles still hadn't faded.

**+++  
~~ KP ~~  
+++**

A few days later, Kim ran into Sandra at the supermarket.

"Kim, I wanted to thank you for what you did for Melissa the other night. She hasn't stopped smiling, and that Pandaroo has to be with her every night before she'll go to sleep. It's like she's back to her old self."

Kim smiled. "Thanks, Sandra, but it was Clarence who gave me the idea."

The gray-haired woman looked at her. "Who?"

"Clarence, the new guy you have working for you. White hair, goofy smile, really warm handshake and personality."

"Kim, we don't have anyone by that name working for us. And I'm the only one over the age of forty."

Kim blinked in surprise. "What? But I swear that's who me and Ron talked to. Ask Jerry or Kate, they talked to him."

Sandra shook her head. "Sorry, Kim, but since I was sick Jerry and Kate were the only ones there when you and Ron came over."

The elderly woman smiled and began walking away, leaving a single thought in Kim's head.

_Weird._

When she got home from the store, Ron wasn't yet home from the restaurant. As was customary whenever one of them arrived home to an empty house, Kim checked the message machine, and was surprised to see the light blinking. In this day of cell phones, it was odd that someone would call the house and not try to call them, but she brushed off the oddity as she put away the groceries she'd purchased, so much so that she temporarily forgot the message was even there. Shortly before she finished, Ron arrived home, and after they put away the remainder of the groceries they grabbed a couple glasses of soda and headed into the living room. As they did, Kim remembered the blinking message light and pressed the playback as she walked by. Then she cuddled up with her husband and they set their glasses on the end table.

"Hey, Kim. It's Dr. Ryan. Listen, there was a slight mix-up in the lab the past few days, and your records got switched with another woman by the name of Kendra Postable. Anyways, I know it's late, but I just wanted to call and say congratulations, cause you two are going to have a baby. Call me and we can set up your first check-up. And congratulations again."

For a moment, time stood still. But when it resumed it did so with a vengeance, as a red-head jumped up squealing in delight and a blonde leapt to his feet shouting in excitement. Sensing the incoming, Rufus quickly dove from his customary pocket seconds before Kim and Ron met in a joyous embrace, both of them crying tears of happiness. They hugged, they danced, they shouted their joy until they were hoarse. Once they calmed down a bit, they sat back down on the couch, and Kim remembered the conversation she'd had with Sandra.

"Hey, Ron, do you remember that old man that was filling in for Sandra the other night?"

"Yeah, Clarence," Ron said with a smile. "Seemed like a nice guy. Why do you ask?"

Kim shook her head. "Well, I talked to Sandra today, and she said they've never had a Clarence working for them."

Ron sat up a little straighter. "But you and I both saw him and talked to him, right? So did Jerry and Kate."

"That's just it, Ron. Sandra said that since she was sick Kate and Jerry were the only ones working during the Christmas party."

That's when she remembered the comment Clarence had left them with: _Congratulations on the baby._

"Ron, how did he know I was pregnant?"

Ron shrugged. "Got me, KP." Then he smiled. "Maybe he was an angel."

Kim smiled in amusement. "Ron, get serious." But then she paused. "Wait, you don't think…"

Her husband grinned. "Maybe he was rewarding you for what you did for Melissa."

"Maybe," she said, feeling strangely content despite the awk-weirdness of the situation.

As they sat there on the couch, Kim placed a hand on her stomach, where a new life was now growing. Then she smiled.

"You know, Ron, this means you get to wear your Santa suit next year whether we do the thing for the Children's Home or not."

Ron smiled. "Sounds Boo Yeah to me, KP."

* * *

a/n

Yes, I borrowed that "Clarence", mainly because I really like the character and couldn't think of another that would substitute in his place.

As always, reviews and comments are always welcome. :)

Happy Holidays!


End file.
